hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Swedish Sours
This is the twenty-eighth episode of the third season of the series. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET LICKED *''' : ""' 2:27 Dapi602 LICKED LOL Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:27 AwesomeTD *' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay"' Dapi602 has joined the chat. 2:27 AwesomeTD *' : "We had an eating challenge"' *' : "Where we all went to Turkey"' *' : "So we can eat turkeys :P"' *' : "Anyway, Lindsay finally left"' *' : "And we are now down to the Final 8"' *' : "They are Beth, Cody, Dawn, Izzy, Jo, Owen, Scott and Zoey"' *' : "So who is going next?"' *' : "Where in the world are we going next?"' *' : "Find out RIGHT NOW"' *' : "On Total''' *''' : "Drama"' *' : "ROLEPLAY!"' ... La la la 2:29 Glenn31 * : Hey Scott, can I ask you something? 2:29 The Villainous Vulture * Ask away Tubby 2:29 Glenn31 kicked myself, no need to * : How come you voted Lindsay last night? I thought you were tight? 2:30 Lettucecow * : hi jo hi scott good morning 2:30 TrueCobalion * : Another day, another bag of peanuts! 2:30 The Villainous Vulture * Yup! *Easts peanuts also* 2:30 Lettucecow * : *eat a barf bag with peanut in* TDfan10 has joined the chat. 2:30 The Villainous Vulture * Lindsay was gonna betray me, she had to go 2:31 Glenn31 * : Really? Lindsay doesn't seem like the betraying type 2:31 Lettucecow * : yep *eat peanut* 2:31 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then today we are going to Sweden"' 2:31 TDfan10 * back in loser class sucks! 2:31 The Villainous Vulture * She's smarter than she looks, or dumber, which ever makes you betray someone 2:31 TDfan10 * Sweden? 2:31 TrueCobalion * : Ooh! My boyfriend Brady had a cousin in Sweden! 2:31 Lettucecow * : Sweden pretty Sweet like my Dawn 2:31 TDfan10 * Aww Cody that's so sweet *blushes* 2:31 AwesomeTD *' : "I said Sweden guys"' 2:32 The Villainous Vulture * ok? 2:32 Lettucecow * : of course *tickles Dawn face* no one is more sweeter than you my love :) 2:32 TrueCobalion * : Ok 2:32 TDfan10 * Of course *kisses Cody* I love you so much 2:32 Lettucecow * : I love you too Dawn *kisses Dawn* 2:32 TDfan10 * Oh yeah *kisses Cody* I love it when you kiss me :D 2:32 The Villainous Vulture * *sees Cody & Dawn kissing* Ugh! *rolls eyes* Let's just go losers... 2:32 Glenn31 * : mmmmm, Swedish Meatballs 2:32 Lettucecow * : ok let's go! 2:32 TDfan10 * yeah, to Sweden! 2:32 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO SWEDEN 2:32 TDfan10 * conf* I love my Cody so much :D 2:32 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay guys welcome to the most boring and coldest country in Europe"' 2:32 Glenn31 * : *farts* 2:33 TrueCobalion * : Your right its cold 2:33 AwesomeTD *' : "In here we are going to the mountains"' *' : "To go skiing :D"' 2:33 TDfan10 * YAY! 2:33 Glenn31 * : WHAT!? But I hate walking up mountains * : And stairs 2:33 TDfan10 * Yay! I'm so happy :D 2:33 Lettucecow * : Yaaay me too Dawn 2:33 The Villainous Vulture * Skiing? Never done that before 2:33 TDfan10 * Wait are we going skiing? Yay! *jumps* 2:33 TrueCobalion * : Brady loves to ski! 2:33 AwesomeTD *' : "Don't worry, we have chairlifts"' 2:33 Lettucecow * : YAY SKIING * : YAAAY * : hah * : ok 2:33 TDfan10 * LOL Cody *kisses* 2:33 Glenn31 * : Can't we just eat some Swedish Meatballs and call it a day? 2:33 The Villainous Vulture * Cool, my first chairlift! 2:34 Lettucecow * : Yeah, I never been on those either Scott 2:34 TDfan10 * I hope their not scary 2:34 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay guys everyone go on top of the mountain"' 2:34 TrueCobalion * : Mine too 2:34 TDfan10 * Yes, I love skiing! 2:34 The Villainous Vulture * You look like a winter person Dawn 2:34 TDfan10 * I know :D 2:34 Lettucecow * : Of course, my Dawn is always ready for winter 2:34 The Villainous Vulture * cool, guys 2:34 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then grab your skis"' 2:34 Lettucecow * : *grab ski* 2:34 Glenn31 * : *sits on chairlift with Scott* 2:34 TDfan10 * grabs skis* 2:34 The Villainous Vulture * *grabs skis and goes up chairlift* 2:34 TDfan10 * & go to top of mountain* * grabs skiis* 2:34 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay are we all at the top?"' 2:34 Glenn31 * : *chairlift breaks* 2:34 Lettucecow * : *go on top of mountain* 2:34 TDfan10 * Yes 2:34 The Villainous Vulture * GAH! Owen... you're squishing me! 2:34 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay are we ready?"' 2:34 TrueCobalion * : Yeah 2:34 TDfan10 * yep * Ready Chris! 2:34 The Villainous Vulture * *Comes out and puffs* Yea... 2:34 Lettucecow * : Yeah! 2:35 TrueCobalion * : Totally 2:35 Glenn31 * : Ugh, I hate walking 2:35 AwesomeTD *' : "Fine then everyone will ski down this mountain, first person to get to the bottom sins!"' 2:35 TrueCobalion * : Umm what 2:35 Glenn31 * : Sins? 2:35 The Villainous Vulture * Sins? 2:35 TDfan10 * did he just say? 2:35 AwesomeTD *' : "I mean WINS!"' *' : "So go!"' 2:35 The Villainous Vulture * Alright then 2:35 TDfan10 * skiis* 2:35 TrueCobalion * : *skis* 2:35 TDfan10 * let's go *starts skiing 2:35 Lettucecow * : I'm right behind you Dawn *starts skiing* 2:35 TDfan10 * WEEE 2:35 Glenn31 * : *skis and hits many rocks* OWW, Oww! 2:35 The Villainous Vulture * *Starts skiing* 2:35 Lettucecow * : *skis* WEEE 2:35 AwesomeTD *' : "Also you must, SING while skiing! "' 2:35 TDfan10 * WOOOHOOO! 2:36 TrueCobalion * : *skis* Skiing! Extreme snow sports! 2:36 TDfan10 * Were singing as were skiing 2:36 The Villainous Vulture * We're singing as we're skiing! 2:36 Glenn31 * : I really don't like skiing 2:36 Lettucecow * : Skiing like my grandma! 2:36 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then Dawn is in the lead"' 2:36 Lettucecow * : Yes! Go Dawn! 2:36 TDfan10 * Yay, I'm the snow Dawn 2:36 TrueCobalion * : *skis* well skiing is one of the best sports ever 2:36 Glenn31 * : *hits ice patch and rockets past Dawn* 2:36 Lettucecow * : Dawn watch out! 2:36 TDfan10 * I love skiing so much its fun 2:36 The Villainous Vulture * *Throws a rock at Dawn's skis so she falls* 2:36 TDfan10 * Ahhhh! 2:36 Lettucecow * : *skiing fast as possible* I'll win for you Dawn! 2:36 TrueCobalion * : *slides up to Scott* 2:36 TDfan10 * Okay go ahead Cody 2:36 The Villainous Vulture * Hey Beth 2:36 TrueCobalion * : *slides to Scott* 2:36 TDfan10 * Passes Scott and dodges rock* 2:36 Glenn31 * : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 2:36 AwesomeTD IF YOU GOLDPLAY YOU GET KICKED 2:36 TrueCobalion * and : Hi! *skis* 2:37 Lettucecow * : *skiing fast fast really fast* 2:37 TDfan10 * passes Owen* 2:37 Glenn31 * : *screaming causes avalance* 2:37 Lettucecow * : *fall and skiing* 2:37 The Villainous Vulture * *Catches up to Dawn and trips her with his ski, spike, stick thing* 2:37 AwesomeTD *' : "Oh no!"' 2:37 TDfan10 * gets on a ramp and is ahead of everyone* 2:37 Lettucecow * : *skiing fast again* 2:37 TDfan10 * aaa 2:37 AwesomeTD *' : "Watch out for the avalanche!"' 2:37 TrueCobalion * : *Catches up with Scott* 2:37 The Villainous Vulture * Crap! 2:37 Lettucecow * : did you said avanlace 2:37 TDfan10 * skiis faster* 2:37 TrueCobalion * : *skis to Dawn* 2:37 TDfan10 * AAA 2:37 Glenn31 * : *sees avalanche* AAAAAAAAAH 2:37 TDfan10 * Oh no! 2:37 Lettucecow * : *skiis fast as possible* 2:37 TrueCobalion * : AHH! 2:37 TDfan10 * WEE! 2:37 The Villainous Vulture * *Skiing as fast as possible* 2:37 Lettucecow * : AAAH *SKIIIS* 2:37 AwesomeTD *' : "Faster people, faster!"' 2:37 TrueCobalion * : I wish brady was here! *skis* 2:38 TDfan10 * tries to skis faster* 2:38 Glenn31 * : *sees finish line* AWESOME! 2:38 TrueCobalion * : *picks up the pace* 2:38 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then we are now almost to the bottom"' 2:38 Lettucecow * : *skii fast as possible* oh the finish line is here 2:38 The Villainous Vulture * *Leans forword so he goes faster* 2:38 TrueCobalion * : *skis* 2:38 TDfan10 * crosses line* YAY! 2:38 Lettucecow * : *skiin 2:38 TDfan10 * DONE~ 2:38 AwesomeTD *' : "Izzy wins"' 2:38 TrueCobalion * : *skis to finish* 2:38 Dapi602 no godplaying 2:38 TDfan10 * Aww man that was close *keeps skiing 2:38 The Villainous Vulture * Crap 2:38 TDfan10 * YAY! 2:38 TrueCobalion * : Darn 2:38 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then Izzy is now immune"' 2:38 Glenn31 * : 2nd place! 2:38 TrueCobalion * : 4th 2:38 TDfan10 * YAY! 2:38 Lettucecow * : 5th 2:38 TrueCobalion * : 4th too? 2:38 The Villainous Vulture * I don't care what place I'm in unless it's first 2:38 TDfan10 * gets to bottom* that was so much fun! 2:38 The Villainous Vulture * I think I got 3rd 2:38 AwesomeTD *' : "Fine then everyone meet me back at the plane"' 2:39 Lettucecow * : me too scott 2:39 Glenn31 * : THE AVALANCHE IS STILL COMING!! 2:39 TrueCobalion * : *goes to plane with jo* * : Inside! 2:39 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 2:39 TDfan10 * goes to plane with Dawn* 2:39 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay guys vote on who you want safe!"' 2:39 Lettucecow * : safe? okay then i vote for :D 2:39 The Villainous Vulture * Dawn 2:39 AwesomeTD *' : "Vote right here guys!"' 2:39 TrueCobalion * : Dawn 2:39 TDfan10 * Yay, vote for me guys! * Scott! 2:39 Lettucecow * : i vote for 2:39 Glenn31 * : *votes * 2:39 TDfan10 * I vote Scott 2:39 TrueCobalion * : Dawn 2:39 AwesomeTD *' : "3 votes for Dawn"' 2:39 The Villainous Vulture * What Izzy? 2:40 Lettucecow * : I love you Dawn *kisses* 2:40 AwesomeTD *' : "2 votes for Scott"' 2:40 Glenn31 * : I think we all know who's staying 2:40 TDfan10 * I love you too Cody :) 2:40 AwesomeTD *' : "Wait then never mind 4 votes for Dawn"' 2:40 Glenn31 * : Yes! 2:40 The Villainous Vulture * Dawn 2:40 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then Scott and Dawn are now immune"' 2:40 Lettucecow * : yes! your safe Dawn :D 2:40 Glenn31 * : *high five's Scott* WAIT WHAT? 2:40 TDfan10 * Yay *kisses Cody* 2:40 TrueCobalion * : What? 2:40 AwesomeTD *' : "Now vote again!"' 2:40 The Villainous Vulture * huh? thought it was for elimination lol 2:40 TDfan10 * okay I vote Cody 2:40 The Villainous Vulture * Why? 2:40 AwesomeTD *' : "I said vote again!"' 2:40 TDfan10 * vote for Cody guys 2:40 Glenn31 * : *votes Jo* 2:41 TDfan10 * Jo 2:41 Lettucecow * : yeah, vote for me now! 2:41 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then Jo and Cody are now immune"' 2:41 Glenn31 What!? 2:41 Lettucecow * : Yes! 2:41 AwesomeTD *' : "Now vote again!"' 2:41 TDfan10 * yeah I voted for Cody now we're both safe 2:41 TDfan10 * I vote 2:41 Lettucecow * : Yes, thanks Dawn 2:41 Glenn31 * : 2:41 TDfan10 * your welcome Cody :) 2:41 TrueCobalion * : Owen 2:41 The Villainous Vulture * Beth 2:41 AwesomeTD *' : "Beth and Owen are now immune!"' 2:41 The Villainous Vulture * Who does that leave?? 2:41 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then that leaves out "' 2:41 Glenn31 * : Yes! *high fives Scott* 2:41 Lettucecow * : Ha ha, sorry Scott 2:41 AwesomeTD *' : "Zoey is OUT! :D"' 2:42 TDfan10 * Zoey is out 2:42 The Villainous Vulture * Aww man that's lame 2:42 Lettucecow * : bye zoey *pushe zoey out of the plane* 2:42 Glenn31 * : Aww, too bad 2:42 TrueCobalion * : Oh well... hope you win this Scott! *jumps out* 2:42 AwesomeTD *' : "Bye Zoey"' 2:42 The Villainous Vulture * Bye Zoey, I'll miss you 2:42 TDfan10 * heheh, I knew a break-up was gonna happen today, but sure as hell wasn't gonna be us :P 2:42 AwesomeTD *' : "See? We had a twist :P"' 2:42 Glenn31 * : *pats Scott's back* sorry man 2:42 AwesomeTD *' : "I voted out the most inactive member"' 2:42 The Villainous Vulture * It's fine owen, she had to go sometime 2:42 TDfan10 * ok so the final 7 2:42 Glenn31 * : And she tried to get you pushed out of a plane twice 2:43 Dapi602 * : finale 7 ayayyaya 2:43 The Villainous Vulture * yea... I'm gonna miss her... 2:43 TDfan10 * Yay, we're in the Final 7 now Cody 2:43 Lettucecow * : I know, a few more episodes and we're in the finals Dawn :D 2:43 TDfan10 * I know, can't wait! 2:43 AwesomeTD *' : "The Final 7 is now everyone who is here"''' RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 2:43 Glenn31 * : Yes! Final 7! Awesome! 2:43 TrueCobalion * : Woo! 2:43 Lettucecow * : Awesome! 2:43 TDfan10 * Final 7 baby! 2:43 TrueCobalion * : Horray! 2:43 TDfan10 * : Well then... 2:43 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 2:43 The Villainous Vulture * finals without my Zoey is gonna be lame